Artana
by sakunaya
Summary: Tout sépare Artie et Santana, pourtant quand l'on est amoureux tout peux arriver. Du Artanna (Santana et Artie) et du Faberry en fond. REprise d'une fic publier sur Skyrock. PS: je suis nul en résumé!


**Hello!**

**Je sais encore une fois, je commence un projet sans finir les autres. Mais ne me tuez pas! Pour YGMM le troisième chapitre est presque fini je devrais publeir demain au plus tard et pour vie de famille j'ai encore un peux de mal pour la suite. J'ai écrit plusieurs fois le prochain chapitres mais rien ne me plait assez.**

**Bref, encore une fois je poste sur un couple étrange :) Artana mesdames et messieurs! Artie et Santana ;)  
C'est en quelque sorte une reprise de la fic de l'une de mes amies. Allez sur pour voir l'original! **

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartien sauf les fautes! Les personnages sont à RIB et l'intrigue de l'histoire est à mon amie (Mcvera).**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**POV Santana**

Il est 7 heures du matin. Comment je sais? Mon idiot de cadran à décider de sonné sans aucune raison... À SEPT HEURES DU MATIN! Enfin, j'essaye de me rendormir après avoir lancé ce qui me sers de réveil à l'autre bout de ma chambre, mais ma mère décide de me crier de me levé et qu'elle part travailler. Mais pourquoi tout le monde veux que je sois debout aussi tôt le matin? Je suis en vacance bon sang! Qu'ils me laisse tranquille!

J'entend la porte d'entrée claquer, signifiant que ma mère est finalement parti et que je peux me recoucher en paix. Pourtant non. Miss Fabray a décidé de me faire rager ce matin puisqu'elle vient de m'envoyer un message disant que je dois venir la chercher avant d'aller en cours vue que sa voiture a un problème. Je vais sérieusement finir par la tuer celle-là! Attendez! Elle a dit les cours? Je regarde mon cadran: 8h. Merde! Je vais finir en retard!

Je me lève rapidement de mon lit. Trop rapidement même vue que ma tête commence à tourner un peu. Je me rassis, puis me remet sur mes pieds pour aller m'habiller de mon uniforme de cherrios. Un fois chose faite, je me coiffe en me ragardant, fière de finir le lycée en tant que cherrios. Je regarde de nouveau l'heure: 8h45! Le début des cours est a 9h. Je devrais vraiment prendre moins de temps pour me coiffer...

Je descend, prend un jus d'orange vite fait et pars chercher Q avec ma voiture.

**POV Artie**

Je viens d'arriver dans les couloirs de McKinley. Encore deux ans à faire et je pourrais enfin partir d'ici. Pas que je n'aime pas cette école, elle est très bien même! Mais j'en ai marre des slushi quotidien, comme tout ces sportifs qui ce croit tout permis. Enfin pas TOUT les sportifs... Il y'en a une, une cheerleders, qui pourrait me lancé des slushie jusqu'a la fin de ma vie si elle le voulait. Je ferais tout pour pouvoir l'observer chaque secondes de chaque minutes. Mais bon, elle fait parti du top alors que je ne suis qu'un loser du glee club.

-Hey Abrams! Dit la voix de celle dont je révais juste avant qu'une substance glacé asperge tout mon corps d'un coup.

C'est officiel je déteste les slushie, mais je pourrais tout endurer pour entendre ne seraisse que mon nom de famille sortir de ses lèvres pulpeuse. Santana Lopez, tu auras ma mort.

**POV Quinn**

La cloche de début de cours sonna juste après que San ai recouvert Artie de slushie. Je n'ai rien contre ce garçon, mais il fait parti de ce stupide glee club donc il doit montrer l'exemple de ce que l'on fait au looser. Je prend les livres que j'ai besoin pour le cours d'histoire dans ma case avant de rejoindre Santana et Brittany qui suivent le même cours que moi.

Nous entrons donc dans la salle et nous nous assisons côte à côte comme toujours, avant que l'idiot de proffesseur ne commence à nous regarder avec de gros yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Demande Santana au bout d'un instant avec un certain dédain dans la voix que je lui comprend parfaitement.

-Je refuse que vous trois soyez assise ensemble cette année! Donc, Fabray vous allez avec mademoiselle Berry et vous Lopez vous irez avec messieur Abrams. Dit l'idiot tandis que S et moi on le regarde avec de grands yeux.

-Désolé messieur mais je refuse d'être séparé de Brittany! Crie mon amie hispanique pendant que je me lève.

-Allez viens San. On trouveras un moyen de retourner avec elle plus tard. Je lui chuchote à l'oreille.

On pars donc s'assoire chacune de notre côté et Mike, qui était à côté de Artie, va s'assoir avec Britt. Berry commence a me parler du fait que j'ai pris la bonne décision en écoutant les indications du proffesseur... Je sens que l'année va être longue.

**POV Artie**

Santana, Santana Lopez est a côté de moi en classe! Je suis nerveux mais exciter en même temps. Je sens que je vais passer une belle année!

-Ne t'avise pas de me parler quatre roues! Me dit-elle méchament en s'assoiyant.

Je dégluti et ne dit rien. Finalement les cours ne serons pas aussi merveilleux que je l'ai imaginer.

* * *

**Laissez une review si vous avez aimez ou détestez ou même si vous n'avez aucune opinion sur le sujet! :D**

**Et n'oubliez pas d'allez la fiction original! **


End file.
